Little Wolf
by MediocreMemory
Summary: A collection of Fenarius bits. Sexual content may be present but not dominant. Slight AU, though only in Fenris' attitude toward Danarius and the presence of a minor character.
1. Chapter 1

Fenris stared down at his hands. White lines... were they normal to have? They were fresh and even without joining the other slaves in the rigorous training he knew he would be taking part in soon, the skin broke easily and bled profusely. More trips to the damn apothecary, more scolding from master. He focused his gaze out to the courtyard; the bench he sat on gave perfect view of the two slaves currently fighting.

He had a name. Fenris. Outside of that, all he knew was the swing of a sword, the feeling of cold steel and warm blood against flesh, the crunching of bone and the screams that followed. He observed all of those things now, watching the warrior that seemed to be prevailing intently. Studying his moves. Left, right, left, and left again- throwing the opponent off of the rhythm he had stuck to the last time they clashed together in the dirt court.

A sharp whistle caused Fenris to spin his head in its direction. A robed man with a thick, greying beard. Danarius. Master.

Fenris stood quickly, feeling the tug of his healing flesh as he lurched from the bench. He suppressed the yelp the pain tried to force from him successfully though the sting of his brands lingered.

"Did I give you permission to stand, my pet?" Danarius' purred in his all too soothing voice.

"No, master." Fenris was confused.

"Then why did you?" the magister stepped closer to his slave.

"I thought that was what you would wish of me." his emerald eyes met the ground, watching the robes brush stone as Danarius came within a few feet of him.

"Ah, and there's the mistake. Look at me."

Fenris hesitated. He was forbidden to look directly at his master. He had already done it before his stand and was lucky to have it overlooked; though unfortunate enough for it to have been discarded for a greater offense in Danarius' eyes.

"_Look at me._" the gentleness of the magister's tone faltered and Fenris' shot his eyes up quickly, as if bitten by the snarl in the man's voice. "You do not stand unless I tell you to. You will look at me when I say. And you will _think _when I allow you to. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." a heavy gulp brought the quaver in Fenris' voice back down his throat.

Danarius smiled at his slave, as a doting mother would to her child, before looking over his shoulder to the robed woman behind him. "He learns quickly. Do you see, my dear?"

The woman nodded but as the magister turned back to Fenris, the elf could see her lips purse and her eyes narrow in his direction. Did she hate him? he wondered at the thought for only a second before Danarius broke him from it.

"That will be all. Sit." he spoke before stepping past Fenris who did as he was bade. "He is still confused it seems, but he is no fool- not like the rest of the stock. As soon as he is ready, we will pit him against the others..." the voice trailed off as distance grew between the magister and the slave.

Fenris bit his lip, the ripped flesh of his back and shoulders throbbing for attention and through fogging vision, he returned to watching the warrior feign their combat. This time, with an overwhelming jealousy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, my pet. Step forward." Danarius' sweet tone raised in delight to Fenris' dismay.

Fenris knew what he did and he would be punished for it. A thick gulp steeled his nerves as he broke from his post by the door to stand before Danarius and Hadriana. The damned harpy crossed her arms, curling her claws around her forearms, and wore a smirk that would make a demon cringe.

"Is there anything you have to say in your defense?" the corner of the magister's lips lept up ecstatically along with his brow. It was just a trap- Fenris knew it. Danarius was waiting for him to beg and plead with no intention of dilluting the punishment that would follow in the least.

But even as Fenris knew this, he fell to one knee, the still-healing gashes on his legs screaming at him. His last offense gifted them to him. He was glad to dip his head in bow to hide his grimace.

"Master, I acted out of line. It will not happen again. I was a fool."

"Yes, you were. And you still are." a raspy chuckle floated in the air.

Danarius stood from his cushioned chair; red cloth over a golden frame to mimic a throne. The older man crossed the two yards to reach Fenris and now stood so close, robes brushed against the elf's pale hair as he craned his neck up to to look at his master.

"I'm certain you know the punishment for leaving your post. Where did you go?" though the voice of his master was calm, Fenris knew it was an interrogation. A bead of sweat dripped down his face, running down the white lines that graced the side of his neck.

Another gulp. Heavier and dryer.

"I visited the apothecary, master. The pain was severe and- in my weakness- I required more relief." Fenris' eyes flickered back and forth, watching as Danarius' brow perked up in curiosity.

"Do you know why I do not offer you more to eleviate the pain?"

"No, master."

"You do not deserve an explanation but I will give it to you regardless." the magister stepped toward Hadriana whose expression had turned to irritation. She was bored of the waiting and ready to see Fenris suffer.

Bitch.

"Because you are a _bodyguard_. Pain is your life. Pain is your task; to endure and dole out. Do you understand, slave?"

"Yes, master."

Danarius sighed and shook his head, taking a seat in his throne once more. "Normally, punishment would be a day in the cell," Fenris gulped. _The Cell_. He had the luxury of never being sent to it.

His mouth went dry just in memory of the glimpses he caught of it. An iron cage- no light could enter, only screams came from it before they would pull the mangled bodies with rotting souls from it. Spiked walls, so close together a grown man couldn't bend his arms without being pierced by one. Infection was imminent from a single prick; it was never cleaned. No seat, unless you wished for a spike between your legs. Find your footing before the door was slammed shut and barred or the lack of light would find you skewering your foot. It smelled of shit and blood- expectedly- and there were insects drawn to it that were more likely to bore into broken flesh than a thief was to steal a loaf of bread.

"But you are too valuable to risk losing." Fenris allowed the smallest sigh of relief come forth as Danarius frowned. It was his favorite punishment. "And I _certainly _can't take your hands. I assume that is what you thought may happen?" another chuckle. "They are more valuable to me attached to your wrists."

The magister seemed lost in thought before a wicked look flickered behind his eyes. He turned his attention to a thick guard near the door. Fenris traced his master's gaze to a human slave. It was rare to find a non-elven slave in Danarius' care as he favored the pointed ear kind. Fenris clenched his jaw as he inspected the man.

A scar ran down his left profile, stealing his eye and a section of his cheek. A half-blind guard, but a damn fine one if what Fenris had seen of his sparrings was any indicator. A sharp call of 'Slave!' caught the human's attention and took him from his post to the magister.

"Stand, my pet." Danarius sang while pointing to the leather whip the human holstered at his side. "My dear, would you be kind enough as to fetch the apothecary? Do take your time, this may be a while." this time, the magister's words were directed at Hadriana.

Though Fenris knew what was being prepared, he heard his mind laugh at the woman as she pouted. She would miss the punishment she caused. She had been waiting for him to make a mistake and finally she had caught him in his moment of weakness. She had done it all for this moment and Danarius denied her of it. As she left his view, the sound of leather slapping the stone floor caused Fenris to jerk and his master spoke louder.

"Your life is pain. You dulled it in your deceit. Shall we fix this?"

Fenris knew what he was meant to do as the human moved to his front, the whip curled loosely in the obedient slave's palm. Shaky hands shed their gauntlets and the clink of steel rang in the air.

His eyes shut as he held his arms out, palms up, and anticipated the first strike.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been too long since Fenris felt a remotely satisfied stomach. He had been denied his weekly fish twice now, ever since he dropped his sword during training and couldn't lift it when commanded. He hated fish but with it being the only option for meat available to him, he ate it regardless. Without it, his strength was waning. Soon, he would fuck up again and the current hell he was in would be repeated.

So when the slave came in with a tray of fresh stew, he couldn't ignore the smell that wafted to his nose. A scraping sound broke him from his fantasy of devouring the meal as the tray slid onto the table before his master.

Fenris wet his lips. He was Danarius' favorite, wasn't he? As much as the man fawned over him, surely he could summon an ounce of concern for his well-being. He had to try.

"Master," his voice was croaked- dry. "I wish for..." his eyes darted around the room until a chuckle brought them back to Danarius.

"Speak, pet."

"I wish for a bite. If it please you." he gulped heavily, feeling his throat stick half-way down.

The light chuckle broke out into raucous laughter. "_Are you_ _begging me for scraps_?"

Fenris didn't reply, in fact he didn't even move outside of the slightest nod of shame. His head tilted down to face the floor as his mind cursed him for his stupidity. The harsh sound of wood sliding across stone rang loudly in his ears.

"Are you a dog, Fenris?"

No response.

"_Are you. A. Dog._"

"No, master."

"Then explain to me why you are acting like one."

"... I need food."

"Do you now? Did I say you needed food?"

"No, master."

Danarius sighed and wrapped his arms across his chest. "Strip."

Fenris' eyes lept up to catch his master's glare. Confusion set in but he said nothing more, only removed his armor as demanded. Then the cloth garments- even his smallclothes. When he was done, Fenris stood before his master- back straight and eyes forward.

The magister moved across the room, toward the heavy chest that decorated the quarters, and opened the lid. A chain and a collar were pulled out. Fenris remembered them well, since they belonged to the recently slaughtered pup Hadriana had purchased for Danarius. The poor thing only lasted two days before it pissed on the fur rug at the magister's bedside. Fenris hadn't seen what happened to it, thankfully, but he knew of its fate.

And he had a clue what the pup's collar and leash were going to be used for now.

Danarius slid the leather strap around Fenris' neck, buckling it into place and attaching the chain. When he was satisfied that it would not come loose after a couple of tugs on it, jerking Fenris to the side, he nodded and stepped back a small bit.

"You want to beg like a dog, I will treat you like one."

"But, master-" Fenris cut himself off. _Foolish! _

"You are so desperate for a meal? On your hands and knees now, Fenris." the slave obeyed.

"Now. Crawl."

Fenris didn't need to ask where they were to go; he already knew. The kennels. He kept his head down as he was directed toward the hall. The entire trip through the corridor, he saw the faces of the other slaves. Some held back their laughter and some nearly spat at him. Normally Danarius would not allow them to stop their chores for even a moment but he said nothing now.

By the time they reached the kennel, Fenris was shaking from humiliation. He had been stupid and now he was paying for it. Danarius hung the chain from a peg nearby and bent down to pick up a large feeding dish. It landed with with a thunk in front of Fenris and he watched as Danarius filled it. Table scraps from two days ago landed into it and the smell was atrocious. Flies gathered quickly around it.

"Eat." Danarius said, no amusement in his voice- not like usual.

And Fenris ate.


	4. Chapter 4

Danarius sat as his desk, fingers tethered together beneath his chin, and leaned forward to peer at his apprentice.

"Bring him to me." his voice was unusually hoarse sounding. He supposed that's what happens when you are fueled by rage to the point your usual demeanor is hidden.

He looked back to his papers, hearing the tap of Hadriana's sandals against the stone as she left. Picking up the quill, he jammed into into the ink well and spilled black over its brim to dot the parchment he had been writing on.

"Venhedis!" he growled out, letting the feathered writer drop onto his work. Fenris had gone too far this time. He had shirked an entire's day of training for Maker knows what and his lack of preparation had shown in his sparring. He wavered during an attack and had taken the blade to the ear.

The pointed shell had been split, seeming to dangle from where it attached to his head. Luckily the apothecary was able to mend it well enough- with little to no scarring when it was fully healed. Now Fenris was bandaged and Danarius, in his upset, had ordered nothing be given to his pet for the pain.

After all he had done for the lad, Danarius was left with a bitter taste every time Fenris showed his true feelings. The elf may have thought he was clever in hiding it, but with every week that passed, it seemed his disgust for his master was growing harder to hide.

How many slaves did he burn through before he perfected the ritual? How much time and effort had he spent studying this spell and that, working with every tool and variation of the all-too-finicky lyrium? All for his final product; his ungrateful pet. The thoughts seered through him as he gave up on his parchment, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest in a huff.

He drifted off in them and only the shuffle of bare feet and clink of metal growing louder broke him from them. The sound halted once it was across the room from him and Danarius stared out at their source.

Fenris stood still as stone. Sweat beaded on his forhead, dripping down the white bandage that crossed it; equally pale hair mushed beneath as well as hanging over it. The little rabbit had done well, but the thick padding of cloth over Fenris' left ear kept Danarius from lingering on the beauty of his specimen.

The two remained in silence long enough for Fenris to start to shift in place; nerves on edge as he waited for whatever was in store for him. He had already been denied two weeks meat, received a whipping, His courtyard privileges revoked, and sent to practice from sun-up to sundown. Perhaps it would have been better if he admitted to why he had done it, but he would not risk the wrath it would envoke. Not for her or himself, though self-preservation rang at him forefront.

"You despise me." Danarius stated, breaking the quiet with a voice that echoed off the stone walls. Fenris jutted to a straight stand in shock. "It is true- even if you don't have the tongue to say it yourself."

"I-" Fenris started, but was cut off as Danarius slammed his hand on the desk.

"You will not speak unless I wish it." his voice was oddly calm despite the rage he displayed. Standing, he grabbed his staff- always close beside him. One can never be too careful, of course. "You want a chance at freedom?"

Fenris remained in place, still unmoving. Danarius knew that his pet's mind was a mess of thoughts. He watched the flicker of hope snap to the front of the lad's emerald eyes. If ever Fenris had denied it before, there was no chance of convincing his master now.

"If you can best me, then you will be granted freedom."

"You wouldn't."

"I am many things, my pet. But not a liar." there was no falsehood in his statement, though the context was clearly misinterpreted. He knew from the hitch in Fenris' breath that his pet thought he would walk out of the estate as an ex-slave. A free man at last.

The truth was, if Fenris were to cause Danarius to fall, the elf would have a spring breeze replacing the lump above his shoulders. Danarius would never chance someone else taking his toys, even in his own death, and if word of his own slave downing him got around, the most he could hope for in the terms of power would be a piss pot to name.

But a smile lined his face as he thought on the ideas, certain that the only person falling to their knees today would be Fenris.

Fenris jerked as Danarius hit the end of his stave on the stone. Instinct brought the elf's blade forward and his legs spread to press him down into a stronger battle stance. Danarius chuckled as he watched his pet, intent and hopeful as he was. It was endearing in his eyes, and he almost wanted to prolong the inevitable defeat.

He stopped himself, however. Toying with the lad would definitely be enjoyable but it would not serve his purpose. If Danarius gave Fenris an ounce of hope that he could truly defeat his master, who knew what he would try in the future? So as the elf rushed toward him, the bright, white light that sung threw the air was quick to knock him back.

Fenris heard a ringing in his ears and shook his head to try and rid himself of it. The stone that he had hit left his back throbbing, but he was far from giving up. Grabbing his blade from where it fell to the ground, he stood and snarled at Danarius.

A second current brightened the room and again, Fenris was flung back. Again, he gathered his sword and stood. This time, he didn't blindly rush forward. Hunched down, he stepped slowly toward Danarius- his master practically yawning at the tiresome approach. When at last Fenris had closed the gap, only a few steps between them, He pulled his sword to the side for a swiping lash.

The clang of metal against iron rang in the air and his arm shook from the impact of the blade against Danarius' stave. It was almost as if his master hadn't moved at all. Fenris arched his back, preparing to swing his blade down into grey hair when he felt the oddly burning cold clasp around his feet and travel up his legs to his torso. He couldn't move, he couldn't feel anything but the ice prickling across his skin.

Danarius turned sideways, closing his hand into a fist coated in flames, before flinging the fire toward Fenris. It melted the ice and licked his flesh, causing a yelp to spring forth from him.

When at last the spell dissipated, Fenris reared back and gripped the blade for a straight jab at Danarius' torso. The magister groaned as it connected with his gut. He gained hope from the noise, taking the opportunity to strike again as Danarius doubled over from the blow.

"That is enough!" Danarius said when he had finally caught his breath. As the words left him, he swung his arm out, a strong force pushing Fenris down to the ground. Bolts of lightning coursed through his body and ethereal hands clawed his flesh, seemingly beneath his armor.

When one anguish ended, a new one began; fire and ice mingled together to still his breath, black covered his vision and screams sounded in his mind. The attacks were relentless- to the point he could do little more than lay on the ground, waving his arms in defense against each ungraspable attack.

His sanity threatened to flee but the flicker of hope vanished in its stead.

"I yield!" Fenris finally cried when his voice allowed. The words hurt worse than Danarius' attacks and the smiling face that stared down at him when his vision returned blurred it again as tears formed.

Danarius leaned down over the shuddering elf, brushing sweat-soaked hair back. His lips touched Fenris' good ear.

"Will you be a good boy now?"

Fenris nodded his head.


End file.
